warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror universe
The Mirror Universe is an alternate counterpart to the main World of Warcraft universe. In this universe, not all things are necessarily the polar opposite of their counterparts but there are significant differences. The main difference is that the Infinite Dragonflight is highly active here, though almost exclusively in the Eastern Kingdoms to under mind the human realms. Theory of Change It is suggested by the Convocation, that the timelines between the main Warcraft Universe and the Mirror Universe were altered by the Infinite Dragonflight. However unknown to them, the Warcraft Universe doesn't actually change when the timeline is altered in the past, rather from that alteration onwards a new splinter universe is created with every change. The Convocation's ability to literally journey through alternate dimensions and realities gives them the ability to essentially scan all of them for changes. The Bronze Dragonflight is attempting to undo these changes, and prevent the Infinite Dragonflight from making these alterations not knowing that even if the Infinite Dragonflight succeeded it would not change the main Warcraft Universe. However because they are unaware of this, they continue to fight the Infinite Dragonflight in the Caverns of Time. The main plot era for characters in the Mirror Universe is during the era right after the opening of the Dark Portal. This takes place after Warcraft II, but before Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal. The opening of the portal takes place exactly at the same time in the main Warcraft universe as it does in the mirror universe, which is how time is measured. *BDP = Before Dark Portal *ADP = After Dark Portal Social/Political Changes The main event which triggered the change and split the main Warcraft Universe, according to the Convocation's studies, was from the moment that the Infinite Dragonflight began to manipulate the events of Azeroth, nearly twenty years before the opening of the Dark Portal. The Infinite Dragonflight sent the powerful Time Dragon, Eternius to oversee the manipulation of the timeline. Azeroth *Most of Azeroth is dominated by the Empire. The Empire is a human nation that controls all of the human lands that they inhabited. They call themselves the Heirs of Arathor, the first great human nations. *Paladins instead of being formed during the Second War against the Horde, were a long established order by the human nations. Instead of loyalties to the Holy light, they were loyal to their own nations, thus they are weaker in the powers of the Holy Light as compared to true paladins such as those of the High Elves, Dwarves and Draenei. *The Goblins of Undermine are the only true neutral faction that managed to survive the creation of the Empire. They kept their neutrality by bribing the humans to leave them alone and paying tribute. Many goblins resent his but see it as a necessary step to keep independence. *In their vehement crusade to command all lands, the Humans have brought order to many regions such as the Burning Steppes, the Badlands and other regions that in the main Warcraft Universe are relatively untamed. They also subjugated the Dark Iron Dwarves and since some of Dalaran's mages have attempted to control the fire elementals of Molten Core. *Refugees traveled from all over the Empire to an attempt to flee Azeroth through the Dark Portal into Draenor. The Orcs and the Draenei did send expedition forces into Azeroth, to protect the Human Refugees of the Alliance as they fled their realm. Medivh, Gul'Dan, Ner'zhul and Velen, with the assistance of the Naaru were able to hold back the Empire's forces for the refugees to escape. Human Realms *The Alliance, does exist but in the form of a resistance that opposes the Empire. *The Alliance is composed of many races which include High Elves, Trolls, Gnomes, Dwarves, Gnolls, and Murlocs. *Dalaran is mostly destroyed, and its mages have been conscripted as sorcerors in the Imperial Army. *Stormwind is the most powerful human faction within the Empire, they are not the most fanatic but they are the main drivers of the Empire. *Only Stromgarde and Gilneas are the nations that willingly support the Empire. *Alterac was a peaceful nation that was conquered first by Stormwind. *Lordaeron is also destroyed. For a time it existed alongside the Empire in peace but it harbored many, who resist the Empire. It was the birthplace of the Alliance. *Kul Tiras was forced to join the Empire when presented with an ultimatum from the Empire. *Khadgar is a power hungry sorceror who leads the Kirin Tor collaborators who support the Emperor. He constructed Nethergarde Keep and resides there with a contengient of loyal mages where he works to attempt to reopen the portal, where the Imperial Armies will surge in and conquer Draenor. Kalimdor *The Night Elves are unchanged from the main Warcraft Universe. *The Old Gods are still in their deep sleep, imprisoned under the Earth. *C'thun is near awakening and seeks to bring his followers back. *Theramore exists, but as a refugee settlement of Alliance refugees who fled their land. From there, they are attempting to open a second portal to Draenor where they can bring Orcs and Draenei to help them retake their homeland. Draenor One of the biggest differences is that the Orcs of Draenor are not corrupted by the Burning Legion, rather they maintain their rich Shamanistic culture. This is perhaps due to the fact that the Infinite Dragonflight has even dared to meddle with the Burning Legion. The Orcs here are even peaceful race who are friends with the Draenei. As a result of their maintaining their shamanistic culture, the Orcs have done the following: *Draenor is not destroyed. *Gul'Dan, unlike his power hungry counterpart, is a Shaman who is the leader of the Shadowmoon Clan, a clan of powerful and noble Shamans. His master is the great Shaman Ner'zhul. *Ner'zhul is the leader of the Orcs and is a very respected individual to all peoples similarly to how Khadgar is in the mainstream Warcraft universe. *The Orcs are anti-warlock and anti-demon as are the Draenei. *The Draenei and Velen still live in Draenor and are at peace with their Orc neighbors. *The Ogres are a peaceful race with their capital at Ogri-La. Determined to defeat their violent nature, the Ogres are a peaceful race but never afraid to take up the challenge to uphold peace. *The Temple of Karabor (Black Temple) is a sacred holy shrine to all those who wish to learn of the Holy Light. It is here that a young Arthas is learning to become a Paladin. *Shattrath is the Draenei Capital city. It is also one of the most formidable fortresses of all of Draenor. *The Arakkoa are a theocratic militaristic force but are shamanistic and share an allegiance with the Orcs and the Draenei. *The Fields of Farahlon, which in the main Warcraft Universe is known as the Netherstorm is still a beautiful thriving grassland that is almost an extension of Nagrand. *Hellfire Peninsula gains its name when the Empire's forces manage to invade the Draenor when Khadgar successfully opens the portal. The thriving grasslands were darkened as the Empire's armies, sorcerors and ruthless use of technology tore the land apart. The Draenei, Alliance, Orcs, Arakkoa all fought back against them and after bloody struggle they managed to force the Empire back into the portal. However the lands were destroyed forever. Character Changes Humans *Medivh does not go mad. Instead he is calculating and wise. Instead of sensing the presence of the corrupted Titan, Sargeras, Medivh sense the corrupting power of the Infinite Dragonflight and knew that Humanity, and all the races were in danger. He alerted and rallied many of the refugees to escape through the Dark Portal and to cross into Kalimdor. However when the Emperor discovered this, they attempted to assassinate him in his Tower with the help of his traitorous apprentice, Khadgar. Thanks to quick thinking and selfless self sacrifice by Moroes, his head butler, Medivh escaped from the tower. *King Llane Wrynn I is now Emperor Llane Wrynn I, and is a ruthless dictator in his elder years. *Khadgar is a power hungry sorceror who leads the Kirin Tor collaborators who support the Emperor. He constructed Nethergarde Keep and resides there with a contengient of loyal mages where he works to attempt to reopen the portal, where the Imperial Armies will surge in and conquer Draenor. Khadgar is also experimenting with Demonic Magics, and has succeeded in contacting a powerful evil force under the name Kil'jaeden. *Prince Varian Wrynn is not a ruthless dicator like his father, but is a kind and popular prince. He is the next in line for the throne despite the fact his father highly disapproves of his consorting with the other races of the world. The Prince's court includes former High Nobility from the other races such as Elves, Dwarves and Gnomes. *Prince Marius Wrynn is the younger brother of Varian Wrynn. He does not exist in the main Warcraft Universe and may be in fact an Infinite Dragonkin in human guise or a human-dragon hybrid who was infused in the queen to be born into the Stormwind Wrynn Lineage to be manipulated by Eternius to sow the seeds of brutality in the human spirit. The Convocation suspect that Marius Wrynn may be attempting an assasination of Prince Varian, to eliminate him from the Imperial Succession. *King Terenas Menethil II was equally as noble and benevolent as his counterpart in the main Warcraft Universe as was Lordaeron itself equally as influential, free and powerful. *Uther Lightbringer died in the defense of Lordaeron as a young paladin. *Lothar is the Chancellor of Stormwind, and the most vocal supporter of the Emperor's harsh and totalitarian rule. *A young Arthas Menethil was taken into hiding by the survivors of Lordaeron and eventually into Draenor by the refugees. He is undergoing teaching by the Draenei Paladins. *Garithos was the one who saved the young Prince Arthas from Lordaeron and fled with them into the Dark Portal to Draenor. High Elves *Sylvanas Windrunner is a traitor to Silvermoon. She was one of the collaborators who willingly gave the location of the High Elven forces in Quel'Thalas to the Empire, allowing them to invade with ease. *Sylvanas Windrunner is also not only a ranger but also a powerful sorceress who sought to control the Sunwell for herself. *Dar'Khan Drathir instead of being a traitor to Silvermoon to the Undead in the main Warcraft Universe, is the leader of the High Elven forces who remained to fight the traitor Sylvanas. *Alleria Windrunner is not a traitor to Silvermoon like her sister Sylvanas. She decided to lead the High Elven Forces who retreated from Quel'Thalas to Theramore in Kalimdor. *Veressa Windrunner, the youngest of the Windrunner sisters lead High Elven Forces through the Dark Portal with Medivh. *Anasterian Sunstrider, King of the High Elves was betrayed by Sylvanas by a poisoned arrow through the back when the Empire invaded. Sylvanas had sent her sisters to the front line to fight while she "protected" the king. *Kael'thas Sunstrider is under permanent house arrest in Stormwind. Officially he is an "honored guest" of the Emperor. He wishes to free his people but is powerless to do anything about it. He is the only heir to the throne of the High Elves. Dwarves *Magni Bronzebeard is also under permanent house arrest in Stormwind similarly to how Kael'Thas is. Unlike Kaelthas, Magni is extremely vocal about his hatred of the Empire and voices it whenever he need to despite threats of death against him. He does know that the Emperor won't execute him due to the fact that the Dwarves instantly would rebel en masse if news of his death ever reached them. *Brann Bronzebeard, brother of Magni is in Theramore rallying the Dwarven refugees who escaped there. He was a part of many archaeological expeditions when he recieved news of the war at home. He was about to leave Kalimdor for the Eastern Kingdoms when he discovered the refugees and assisted in the construction of Theramore. *Moira Bronzebeard, daughter of the King is held as a separate hostage by Empire forces in the Empire's fortress of Blackrock Mountain. Draenei, Orcs and Naaru *Gul'dan, unlike his power hungry counterpart, is a Shaman who is the leader of the Shadowmoon Clan, a clan of powerful and noble Shamans. His master is the great Shaman Ner'zhul. *Ner'zhul is the leader of the Orcs and is a very respected individual to all peoples similarly to how Khadgar is in the mainstream Warcraft universe. *The Draenei *The Orc Shamans of great power lead an organization known as the Circle of Spirits, a virtuous and noble counterpart to the main universe's Shadow Council. *A'Dal and the Sha'tar appear during the Battle of the Hellfire Portal to turn the tide of battle against the Empire in favor of the Alliance and the people of Draenor. Equivalent Organizations *The Alliance of Lordaeron = The Empire *The Shadow Council = The Circle of Spirits *The Scarlet Crusade = The Loyalty Ministry Category:Mirror Universe Category:Articles by Venixer